


Burning Desire

by ChadwickDanger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Erotica, Eventual Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hypnotism, Initially non-consensual, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Passionate Sex, Sexual Torture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taboo, Vaginal Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadwickDanger/pseuds/ChadwickDanger
Summary: In Dressrosa, Nami gets captured by one of Doflamingo's subordinates who bring her to the King's personal bedchamber. What does the tyrannical warlord have in store for our sexy navigator?





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction belongs to PrincessBlondieLushie. Originally published on fanfiction.net. Thought I'd share with the AO3 OP fandom. Enjoy ;)

He drank in the expanse of her creamy skin. It looked as soft as silk and virgin to the touch. He wanted to roam that perfect skin with his fingers and tongue. He wanted to leave his mark on it.  
Her hair was a cascade of fire and her eyes held fiery defiance in them but beneath that fire swirled other emotions such as fear, curiosity and a hint of lust. His length twitched in response. He was a powerful man after all with a perfectly toned body. He had more than his fair share of beautiful women gracing his bed; including former princesses. Why not try and entertain a cat burglar / beautiful pirate for a while.

"Now just what is a notorious thief and pirate doing getting captured by one of my subordinates? Surely you should know that I keep my treasuries under strict lock and key" Doflamingo smirked.

Nami felt the intenseness of his gaze through his red lensed curved white sunglasses. She could not believe how tall he was in person or the fact that she was stupid enough to actually get caught by his slime-ball servant Trebol. That man just gave her the creeps. She involuntarily shuddered.

But back to the predicament at hand. Doflamingo was a lot bigger and more intimidating in person than she imagined; just his mere presence added some sort of pressure to the air. It made her heart pound in her chest and her knees felt weak. Just how was she supposed to get out of this situation?!

She collapsed on the bed in a sitting position and glared up at the king. Nami knew that no amount of charm would get her out of this situation unscathed. She'd had to rely on the others of her crew causing enough of a ruckus to warrant his attention so that she could make her escape. The only problem was that could be ages from now and she didn't think he'd leave her alone anytime soon, seeing as she could be used as leverage against her crew. God, she was so stupid!

His touch brought her attention back to the present situation. His calloused fingers gripped beneath her chin forcing her to look directly at his smirking face. His thumb traced over her lips pulling down her lower lip before letting it flick back up.

Doflamingo could feel his length begin to throb painfully with the thought of her hot lips enveloping his cock. He let his hand fall from her face; his fingers lightly caressing her neck and collar bone before he flicked his index finger across her bikini top clad breast. He felt the raised bud that was her erect nipple underneath. He heard her almost inaudible sharp intake of breath.

He laughed in his own unique way which involved going "Fuffuffuffuffuffuff, it would seem that you're aroused from being in the personal bedchamber of your enemy. What a dirty little minx you are" he remarked smirking once again.

Nami grinded her teeth and cursed her moment of weakness. She slapped his hand from her breast "Don't touch me!" she spat.

At first, Doflamingo's face held an ever so slight frown before transforming into a Cheshire cat-like grin.

He took a slight step back before raising his hands "Ok then little minx, I promise I will not touch you until you beg me to" he let the shadows fall on his face and reveled in her facial expressions; at first there was disgust and then horror as her body began to move of its own accord. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

He flexed his fingers making her stand from the bed; her face scowling. It just made him smile more. He watched memorized as her dainty fingers made short work of her bikini top ties. The red and yellow flimsy garment fell to the floor and what a sight to behold. Her breasts were voluptuous and looked just as soft as the rest of her skin. Her pink nipples were erect from the newfound coolness, arousal or possibly a combination. But that didn't matter once he was done with her. By then, they'd definitely be erected just from the mere mention of his name.

He could see the newfound fear shining in her eyes, a blush dusting her cheeks. Her pink lips pursed in an effort to try and regain control over her body but alas his puppet strings wouldn't break from anything measly like will power. Unless it was conquerors haki but he didn't think that would be a problem from this redhead.

Next, he forced her hands to travel down the expanse of her stomach. Her fingers lightly touching her skin caused her to shiver involuntarily. He made a mental note of that. Her fingers gripped the waistline of her jeans, popping open the button. Then she slid them down shaking her hips to do so before stepping out of them completely.

Stood before a warlord clad in nothing but a pair of bikini bottoms, Nami just wanted to turn invisible. Just what was this bastard up to?!

Nami was then forced to sit at the end of the bed once again. Just what was he going to make her do now? The thought that he'd force her to touch herself or worse touch him had crossed her mind briefly but the fact her hands were now massaging her own breasts proved the former to be true.

He was definitely clever forcing her to pleasure herself and he wouldn't even need to touch her. Just like he promised.

Nami lay down on the bed squirming as her own hands roughly groped her breasts. She'd never been this rough with herself before. She kneaded the soft mounds of flesh like a baker did to a dough and every now and then she'd tweak her nipples sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Her sex began to throb with indescribable need.

One of her hands delicately slid down her stomach causing her to shiver once again before resting upon her now damp bikini bottoms. Two of her fingers rubbed the fabric over her clit and entrance. Nami mewled in pleasure; shutting her eyes and arching her back and she continued to rub herself.

Doflamingo was filled with desire himself. He flexed his fingers causing her to remove the undergarments. With the garment removed her breathing was quick and soundless moans escaped like hard breathing. He noticed her desire was physically coating her sex now.

He licked his lips as she plunged two fingers inside herself and cried out, feeling how wet and warm she was. Her hips moved in rhythm to her fingers. Watching intently as her body shook with pleasure. It felt like electricity was coursing through her nerves; she felt like screaming. He waited until the moment before she came before he removed her hands from herself laying them down at her sides.

Nami sat up; her breathing heavy causing her breasts to rise up and down in the most tantalizing, lewd way. "You bastard! How dare you" she spat. Her body and core shook with so much need and desire that she felt like crying. The king of Dressrosa truly was a cruel man to force her so close to the edge and then to rip it away from her at the last possible moment.

She noticed he was sat in a throne-like chair opposite her. One leg crossed over the over, his fingers laced together.

"Well I'm not going to let you have all the fun now, am I?" he mused then his smile took on a wicked gleam "tell you what, I'm in a generous mood so I'll make you a proposition. If you're interested, that is".

Nami looked at him skeptically her lips pursed in a frown. She let out a sigh "I'm listening".

He unlaced his fingers and leisurely leaned back in his throne drinking her in. "If and only if you use that vulgar little mouth of yours to suck me off until I cum I'll let you use said cock to satisfy yourself".

Her brow furrowed in thought. she had the right mind to refuse him immediately. He had her exactly where he wanted her. She had a problem and he was offering her a solution.

He decided she was deliberating too long and thought to add a deal clincher "And to persuade you that I'm sincere during both sexual acts neither my hands nor mouth will touch you until you beg me too".

Oh god what was she thinking ?! Having sex with a warlord who was going to be fighting her captain any time soon with no consequences seemed incomprehensible. There was no way it could work but at the same time, firstly, how was she supposed to rid herself of her sexual needs without his assistance. She did not fancy some random person on the streets to do it and secondly if she turned him down how the hell was she supposed to get out of here unscathed?

She sighed, mentally berating herself that this was a bad idea but the only viable one she could come up with at this point of time, "deal".

Nami stood and walked over to the throne. Motioning for the king to stand up. He did so and she pushed him towards the bed. He lay down letting the cat burglar fumble to remove his pink striped dress trousers. Pulling them down his tanned muscular legs.

She stifled a gasp when his length sprung free of its confines. It was huge, long and thick looking which surprised her. She didn't know what to expect but this was phenomenal, she didn't think the whole thing would even fit into her mouth.

Doflamingo laughed at her reaction "Fuffuffuffuffuff" and lied back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

Nami took a deep breath before tentatively placing one of her hands at the base of his length gripping it firmly. The cock throbbed in response and become turgid. Her eyes widened just how big could this thing get!? She stroked it shaft to tip marveling at its exquisiteness.

In a moment of impulsiveness, Nami pressed her lips and kissed the shaft. Her eyes piercing through his red lens sunglasses with a mischievous gleam. She arched an eyebrow at him. Doflamingo felt a jolt of excitement at the boldness of her actions; this just might be one of his best decisions yet. Nami then dragged her tongue up from the base all the way to the tip coating the ridged length in glistening saliva before proceeding to kiss and suck the tip. Swirling her tongue in circular motions.

Doflamingo grunted his hands gripping the back of his neck in an effort not to take her there and then.

She smirked at his obvious pleasure and took his length wholly into her mouth. She bobbed up and down; gliding over the underside of his shaft with her tongue and grazing the other side gently with her teeth. Doflamingo shuddered, taking in a sharp breath.

Nami let the member slip out of her mouth admiring its glaze of saliva and pre-cum. She gripped and lifted her breasts up to the length and wrapped them around the base of the shaft. She then proceeded to knead and massage her sexy breasts in a way that they rubbed against his cock. The tip protruded from her chest; Nami bent down to kiss and suck and lick the tip.

Doflamingo swallowed hard trying his best to muffle his moans of pleasure and gripped his own hair tighter as fire pooled into his lower abdomen and spread through to his member. God, this was fucking amazing. It was taking all his will power to not buck his hips in response. This was a game he wasn't planning to lose.

She could feel the cock begin to throb and twitch hard in her mouth. He was getting close then. She proceeded to suck and rub the length at a quicker tempo.

She could hear him muttering incoherently and breathlessly. Just before the shockwaves overtook him Nami gripped his balls and molded and massaged them.

He felt his back begin to arch; his hands no longer behind his head but fisted into the sheets. An accumulation of pressure was released convulsing along his length causing warm white cum to surge out into the mouth of the lewd cat burglar. Nami swallowed the majority of the cum before releasing the cock from her mouth and letting the rest spurt out onto her body and the surrounding area.

She stood up wiping the cum off her chest, placed on hand on her bare hip and arched an eyebrow "Satisfied?" she asked rhetorically.

Doflamingo laughed "Fuffuffuffuffuff" pushing his body up into a sitting position. "Eager to start the second half of the bargain" he smirked.

She scowled and placed her hand on his chest pushing the warlord back down onto the bed. She climbed on top of him. One hand still situated on his chest the other aligned his length to her sex. Nami slid down his shaft the connection between their genitalia created an erotic squelching noise. She let out a gratified moan before repeating the up and down motion.

Doflamingo moved his hands back behind his head in an attempt to keep his promise. Else, he would definitely be fondling her voluptuous bouncing breasts or gripping that firm ass of hers.

Nami's chest heaved. The feel of him sliding in and out of her was ecstatic but not enough to build up that blinding bliss and pleasure she felt earlier. She realized she needed his participation to drive her over the edge and to make her experience complete satisfaction. The bastard; he manipulated her into a position where she would have to beg him to have sex with her.

He smirked up at her. He could see the realisation dawn on her face.

"You're a smug bastard" she glowered at him.

"Do you know how to beg, minx? Because it rather seems like you don't" he mused.

She balled her hands into fists and stared down Doflamingo. Taking a deep breath "Please will you be so gracious as to fuck me until I'm writhing in ecstasy. Please use your hands, mouth, and cock to pleasure me. I want you to touch me and make me cum. I beg of you" she folded her arms across her chest "will that do?"

He laughed once again "Fuffuffuffuff" removing his hands from behind his head and grasped her body before flipping their positions so that she was beneath him. He pulled his cock out until only the head was still buried within her sex before plunging back in. God, it was so fucking satisfying in the way it felt and the noise the action made. Furthermore the noise that escaped her lips and way her hips bucked in response was an added bonus. This was just what she was missing from before.

"Yes that will do very nicely" he replied.

He proceeded to ride her. His whole body hummed with pleasure as did hers; judging by her facial expression and the string of moans escaping from her succulent lips. He leaned down burying his head into the nook of her neck. He could smell mikans in her hair and sweat on her skin. His tongue glided over the nape of her neck to which she quivered in response and angled her body to expose more of her neck to him. Doflamingo kissed, sucked and nipped at the skin leaving the makings of a love bite. He then peppered kisses along her jawline, collar bone, ear and the hollow of her throat causing her to squirm.

Nami was surprised at the affection he was showing towards her. He sure knew what spots to hit to create maximum pleasure.

He continued to place kisses from her neck until he reached the stretch of skin between her breasts. He lifted his head up marveling at the sheer ecstasy expressed on her face. He focused once again on her breasts specifically the pink erect nipples begging him for his attention. His mouth closed around one of her nipples sucking and rolling the firm expanse of flesh with his tongue. He then grazed the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

He grunted at the feeling of fingernails clawing into his back. He released the nipple with a pop prior to licking the erect flesh. In the meantime, his hand had moved up to fondle her other breast massaging the flesh and then tugging and flicking the nipple. He could get used to the mewls she made and the way her body writhed beneath his. He could feel her sex pulsating in response around his cock.

Nami grasped his face in her hands pulling him into a passionate kiss. He sunk into it one hand gripping her hip and the other one held her head to his. They pulled away both gasping for breath as they continued to fornicate. The hand resting at her hip lowered to rub her clitoris.

Nami could feel her orgasm teetering on the edge. With one final thrust, the dam was pierced. She cried out, electricity pulsed through her veins as white, hot flashes overtook her body. She was left breathing heavily and trembling in the king's arms.

"That was fucking amazing" she sighed in content.

Doflamingo smirked. What a change from the angry thief that was brought to his room earlier.

He watched as she snuggled into the bed looking quite peaceful.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with just coming once, did you? You begged me to make you writhe in ecstasy. To pleasure you with my touch. I plan on doing so until my heart is content or I'm too bloody knackered to fuck you anymore" he leered.

He pushed his body up and pulled her towards him. She leaned on her elbows and watched him with anticipation and a bit of fear, biting her lower lip. He kissed the creamy skin of her inner thigh; peppering kisses from her thigh until he reached he sex. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent prior to kissing the bundle of nerves that was her clitoris. Then he made good use of his tongue watching her arch and cry out in delight.

They both came several times over the next few hours. Doflamingo explored every possible sensitive spot on the sexy navigator's body. Changing their position every now and then. One time he fucked her on his throne. Another time he fucked her doggy style and Nami distinctly remembered coming hard on the balcony at one point, screaming his name out. She did hope that no one saw or heard their lecherous activity.

Nami was alone now. Sometime during her sleep, Doflamingo had left her lying in his bed; probably to go and fight her captain. It was kind of him not to wake her up, she was completely exhausted from their intense sex session earlier. She didn't think that she would ever see the warlord/king again after all she had every faith in Luffy winning this particular battle. She felt kinda sad thinking about it.

She spread out and made a starfish shape under the covers. Stretching out her muscles. Who would have known that her burning desire could lead to such an episode of incredible passion with a king and enemy of her captain. It felt taboo and that made it feel even hotter. She smiled to herself "Fuck, it was worth it".


End file.
